Addiction to my agony
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A very sad fanfiction, going with the theme of addiction, and an abusive situation always leads to. In even tragedy a less can be learned, and maybe the hopes of a inner child fulfilled. The time on the clock seems to have struck midnight for Naruto Uzumaki...is this his final day on earth? Read, the lost cause, or is it always too late?


**Addiction to my agony. (Two shot)**

**Part one of two.**

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the streets of Konoha, he looked around knowing the stares he was getting. The twelve year old Genin had just came back from his first C rank mission. Still in turmoil over the death of Haku and Zabuza.

He had the look of a happy man on his face, though only in the eyes could you see the ugly truth behind that smile. His azure eyes, the ones said to be ocean blue were clouded. He had been slowly trying to keep away from everyone.

Not out of guilt.

Naruto had a little secret from everyone, in fact so secret, even Ayame Ichiraku didn't know. He was drinker. Sure it would be once in a while, after a bad day. After having his window broken, you know, the bullshit in life.

Though the young man didn't really go as himself to get his drug. He always transformed, always taking the look of a dark brown hair man, with red eyes. Very similar to Kurenai. In fact he got asked, while in the form, if he was her brother.

Of course he said no, if he had said yes, then the ruse would have broke a long time ago.

So, like every other week, he took the form, walking into the local liquor store. There he acquired he so called "Agony" that he was addicted to. He had heard, even read about it so many times. About how people got addicted to alcohol.

Him, addicted, what a joke. Right?

So, sure he drank, maybe one every other week. Maybe binge, cause hell, you got only one life. But, an addict, he was not. The boy knew better, he taught himself better. After all, having no family to comfort him, he needed something.

Which he felt nothing of remorse when cracked open a bottle, he had grown a tolerance to it. Sure the first time, he pretty much spat up what he drank. The second, third, and so on? Not so much, he got used to it.

It has been a long time thing for him, he had started this ritual three years ago. After a beating at the hands of a small mob of "fans" which he met an old man. Whom in a kind heart, offered him up the clear heavenly liquid.

You see, the boy learned that night from the drunkard. Not only did the physical pain would go away, the emotional pain would as well. Hell, every time Sakura turned him down, he'd drink. Every time Sasuke was his better, he'd drink, then train.

The alcohol numbed the pain, the pain of his knuckles breaking...then healing. Oh, which led him to a point of finding out what he was, a Jinchuuriki. He laughed when he found out, though it wasn't joyous. It was hollow.

Who could blame him, he was a messed up kid, a common _fur _to most people. The fact he knew why, well, it only made him drink a slight bit more than usual. Like right now.

The young blonde sat on top of a building, far distance from the street, along with prying eyes. He had start nursing the second bottle actually, a little bit more than the half of bottle he'd usually drink. "Fuck this village..." he said with a slur, taking another gulp of the liquid.

Yeah...well, everything above that point. It's called a fake reality a lie...the truth?

Naruto was broken, drunk almost every day. Though he was good at hiding it. The more he drank, the more he could hold his smile. The sad truth is that his so called "Friends" on team seven didn't help much.

Sakura always ogling over Sasuke, and Kakashi not really teaching him much. So what if he drank a little bit here, and there?! The fact of the matter was, he was happy when drunk. Until someone pissed him off, then he'd be really depressed.

The village of Konoha had/has a history of breeding such people.

Let's look at Orochimaru, Madara, Tobirama, Obito, Danzo, and even Itachi. You don't think they naturally maintain their little happy worlds eh? They had something. They either loved killing, having power, or even drank slightly.

With Itachi case being the only closes to Naruto, along with Obito. The irony inside of it was blaring, since they all were strong. Though Obito got cut down in his prime. Itachi, on the other hand, well too bad for the Uchiha he was a damn good survivor.

Which is why Sasuke always had his mood set to brooding, and angry. Which in turn led back to Naruto, who got the full front of it, and in the ensuing argument got yelled at by Sasuke. Then got yelled at by Sakura, followed by being sided against with Kakashi.

Guess what happens then, he drinks.

So, what would you expect? Could you take it? Every single day, at least other people had things to turn to. He, well besides a little thing called the Kyuubi, had no one to really talk to. All the Kyuubi did though was begging for chances to slaughter the village.

The blonde didn't find it funny. So, what makes this story different than the same stupid, so far fucked up little life of Naruto? Well, turns out, there is a breaking point, and now it's about to be reached.

Now, will he live through it? That's the good question.

**Naruto's apartment, three days after the prologue**

"I'm sin-singing for tomorrow's love, I'm singing for tomorrow's hello!" Naruto shouted, slowly waiving a bottle around. He smiled as he brought the bottle to his lips, and smiled as he looked at the calender. It would be his thirteenth birthday tomorrow.

He couldn't be happier, which was why he was drinking. "No more clear skies, no more sun. He comes the rai-ai-ai-ain! He comes the thunder!" He shouted, causing his neighbors to yell at him from upstairs. He smirked, drawing another good swig from the bottle.

"And, you may kindly go fuck yourself!" Naruto shouted, while singing, smashing the bottle against the roof his apartment. Making the occupants upstairs shut up for the moment, before screaming at him through the floor.

The blonde looked down, with his groggy eyes. His apartment was massive trash heap. Ramen cups littered the floor, along with some milk cartons, with the occasional bottle. The blonde laid back in his bed, smiling like a drunk. Which he was making good progress on.

"I wanna stay this happy forever~" His sing son voice said, as he took another swig. He had perverted thoughts fill his head, and such. This was natural for a boy his age, after all he had just blew past puberty.

The most wonderful time where a boy, becomes a man, and yet he cried most of it. Well, sort of, he laughed while he cried. He found it funny a little, hearing daughters, and sons yell at their parents.

He'd never do that, hell he'd kill for a family.

The boy took one more swig of alcohol, before seeing that his second bottle was empty. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked himself, before throwing the bottle into the trashcan. His host already taking the poison from his blood.

That did not sit well with him...

He got up, stretching slightly, and then spoke inside of his head. _"Oh Kyuubi, you're are going to hate me so much more tonight. It's my birthday tomorrow, and I don't wanna wake up~" _The sound of groaning only strengthen his resolve as he walked/stumbled to the door.

"**Transformation jutsu...hehehe..." **He laughed as he said the jutsu, before transforming into the brown haired man. This time with civilian clothing on, which consisted of a black pair of jeans, with a tan shirt.

"Let's go get some more booze!" The man/Naruto shouted, and slowly he walked out the door. He shut it with a slam, which caused his elderly neighbor to look at him. She had a glare fit to make a demon cower.

She got up, walking over to him. "You bastard, are you consorting with that monster!" The man/Naruto just simply chuckled, before he walked off. All the while flicking the older woman off. "Hey you didn't answer!" The man/Naruto turned around, before smiling.

"Oh yes, we're gonna burn the place down!" The woman eyes went wide, before she ran back into her house. Oh how Naruto loved doing this, he felt so much more free when he was in this form. He looked normal, hell no one stared at him with hatred.

Slowly he walked down the stairs, snatching a bottle of nearly empty whiskey. Which he chugged down as fast as possible, before tossing it. Which it smashed into pieces as it hit the ground, "fuck you asshole!" He heard from behind him.

Naruto seeing that he was free, turned towards the man who had a buddy there with him. "That's not right, I heard your buddy ask you if he could 'fuck your asshole!'" Naruto shouted, while laughing. Making the men furious, but not wanting to take on a ninja, they consisted defeat with the insult.

The boy/man slowly walked out into the streets, looking for the next bottle.

**Mina district, lower Konoha. **

His old home, where the "orphanage" was really a sweat shop. Always making kids work for the money the so called nuns would spend wildly. Naruto, still in his transformation stared at it. He stared at it for a little bit, a newly acquired whiskey bottle in his hands.

"_Please stop, Miss Yukse, please!" _

"_Shut up you little monster, you stupid child. How dare you call me a hag?!" _

"_I didn't mean it, I was angry, I swear." _

"_This will teach you!" _

Naruto flinched slightly as he started to hear a smacking sound inside of his head, he stared at the abandoned place for a while. A common ritual of his when he ever wanted to get super drunk before his birthday. It gave him motivation.

_Smack, "you demon brat!" _

How he hated that nickname, he slowly rubbed his cheek, brushing his sensitive whiskers. A lone tear left his eye.

_Smack, smack, "you will never be loved, never!" _

In a way that woman, that bitch was right...he was alone still. No real team, not being treated as an equal. He let another tear slip out, biting his lip. Slowly letting his transformation fail as he took a step inside the building.

"_Please let me go, please let !" _

"_Shut up, get into the closet!" _

"_No, no please anything but closet, I'll be a good boy I swear!" _

"_You little . .closet!" _

"_Nooo!" _

_Slam!_

Naruto looked into the lone closet, which used to be inside the matrons office. He stared at it for a while, still having a prevailing fear of cramped spaces because of it. He slowly felt the burnt wood, flinching all the while. He rubbed the wood, almost like it would bite him.

Trying to lock him away again.

Out of rage he started punching it, over, and over again. Cussing, hissing as he knuckles bled from the splinters which were spit out by his healing powers. "Fucking bitches!" he shouted, kicking in the wooden frame of the closet.

He cupped his fists together, before slamming down on the burnt desk. "I hate you...I hate you...I hate you so fucking much..." He breathed out, anger slowly taking shape with his irises turning red. The very thing that at least that didn't make him fear the darkness inside the closet.

The boy had gradually released his eyes inside the Kyuubi chakra when he was younger, albeit unknowingly, it was a way to see inside the dark. He just could handle cramped spaces. No matter how much he tried, he may have failed the academy if he didn't have enough willpower to last just a few minutes.

He barely did.

Slowly he stopped punching the room around him, falling onto his buttocks. Breathing so rapid that one may think a dog was inside the boy's body, he held a piece of the wood from the table. Where he was beaten once, he even had a small scar on his head and knee.

He felt so dirty being here, quickly realizing that his transformation had gone down. He brought it back up, glaring into the broken closet. Where he had nightmares, feeling as if he'd be there forever.

In way, he still was.

**Outside the building, near the lower Mina district.**

The orphanage, though it was his home, the people around him were not so much more as friends as enemies. Regarding the facts, even showing some ignorance towards romance, and the all so called 'ways to the woman's heart.' He knew what sex was.

Despite Sakura's all mighty knowledge of love, Naruto knew it was just a word. You see, the boy knew this very well. He knew the meaning of the word, but never knew the feeling. Though he found the word hollow, and the evidence was all around him.

The women of his home district was less than appeasing, but for the lack of better term...easy. The way they'd be so willing was through mere paper, money. He first saw the act of 'making love' when he was just seven.

He had ran away, and wound up watching a 'alley cat, and alley tom' going at it. The child was wondering what was going on, and only later did he learn that he had saw sex. This actually destroyed any early disillusions of love he had.

Love, for the lack of a term, remained a four letter word. The only thing that made him happy was loyalty, faith, and will. Love was not one of them, and though he 'loved' his friends. It never gone beyond respect.

Sakura, was an exception, because of one simple act of kindness. That kindness made the younger Naruto's heart flutter, his heart only shattered when she started becoming possessed by her crush for Sasuke.

Oh how he hated it! He tried, and damn well near had the feeling of love. Though it slipped, and though he kept up his happy go lucky facade. It had faltered on some occasions. You can't be perfect all the time, even in illusion.

Though, what really hurt, no one bothered to ask him if he was okay.

There was never a _"No Naruto, please wait, we need to talk."  
><em>That he would laugh at someone's face if they said _"I do care_,"because he knew better.

Even if they'd never say those, he'd almost punch anyone who'd asked _"are you going to be okay?" _

The only real connection towards anyone he had felt was Haku, a very similar background. No family, his father killed his mother yatta yatta. The point was HE FOUND SOMEONE WHO THEORATICALLY WAS THE SAME!

Then guess what? Two weeks, he get's impaled through the heart. Ain't karma a cold bitch? He mourned the boy's death more than anyone else, did, and even built a small little shrine to pray for their souls. None more so than Zabuza, who in his last moments, moved towards the light.

He got snuffed out no sooner than he did though.

This what was all on his mind, as he slowly walked into a bar. In his transformation, he'd never be stopped. Slowly he walked up to the counter, tapping it. The woman behind it was well endowed, more so than many others. She smiled at the handsome man.

"Hey sugar, anything you need?" Naruto/the man just smiled.

"If you got sake, please, by all means sate me." The woman blushed a little at the wordplay, and slowly slid him a saucer with a bottle.

"Hope it tastes good." The man/Naruto smiled, before pouring out the bottle into the saucer. He smiled, before taking a drink.

He smiled at the taste, before filling the saucer again. He slowly drunk a little more, before a little voice came into his head. _**"How many birthdays now kit? Three, four that you'll be blacked on**_?" Naruto scoffed at the voice in his head.

"_Shut the fuck up, bastard fox..." _

"_**You know cussing me, and wishing my death won't make things better." **_

"_Oh, really, jeez I didn't know that..." _

"_**You see how you sound, you were so much happier sober kit. I had reasons to hate you." **_

"_Oh haha, good job flattering me, but kindly go fuck yourself back into your little plan of existence." _

"_**I'm just saying, you need to stop this...wake up on your birthday for once in a while." **_

"_Get out! Shut the hell up, and go back in your cage!" _

"_**Kit...that bottle won't help everything..." **_

"_But, it makes me feel so much more damn better! Hell, you don't help me, causing me nightmares." _

"_**Kit...are you sure that's really me?" **_

"_No it's the magic man, who the fuck else would I think?" _

"_**Okay, okay...I'll leave you be...just don't drink to much. **_

Naruto downed the bottle of sake, and smirked like a devil. _"You were saying?" _The loud growl in Naruto's head made him smile, as he drunk through his third bottle. "Damn man, you can certainly drink it down..." The barmaid said, while smiling.

Naruto wiped his lips, before looking at her. If he was older, say the legal age of sixteen in Konoha, he'd be more than glad to have the balls to have a go at her. Though alas, he was turning thirteen tomorrow night. Still just three more years to go.

He slowly started seeing his vision liquefy a little bit, waving so generously about. He downed his fourth bottle, getting up. The boy/man got his wallet out, paying for the drinks. The woman had a sad a look on her face.

"Oh...there is nothing else I can't get you? Like five minutes of your time?" She flirted, but Naruto just tipped her a little bit more.

"Sorry miss, I don't have the energy, nor am I in the mood." He lied, he did have the energy, oh he was certainly in the mood. Though, problem was, age. Being thirteen sucked.

He walked out of the bar, but no sooner than he did. The blunder he had realized was all to much real, and it came with three men staring at him. "Hey there guy, looks like you had some fun. We'll escort you home...for a fee." The lead man said.

They all were drunk as well, but no where near as 'sober' as Naruto was. The boy/man looked at them, "listen guys...you got two options. Option one we simply walk away, where as option two is where I kick your ass and I walk away."

The lead man brought his fist, sending it sailing forward. Only for it be caught, Naruto reached down on the ground. Picking a small, and looked at it. "That must sting..." He stated towards the men.

The man with his fist still trapped into the hands of the "man" in front him looked confused. "What stings?" He asked, only for the man's/Naruto's hand to squeeze hard. Breaking the man's knuckle, causing him to scream.

The man backed up, behind his two buddies, looking at the other man/boy with fear. Naruto simply looked in the bottle, "Mmm still some left." He said, taking a drink. The other two came at him, Naruto flipped the bottle around, making it into a cudgel.

Which in turn, hit the second man's hard, making him scream out in pain as he was sent to the ground. "Fucking bastard...ahhh!" Naruto stepped on his arm, before glaring hard at him. He then smirked, before stomping on the man's arm, breaking it.

"No, today I'm not the bastard you are!" He shouted, before kicking the man's face. Knocking him out, Naruto held the bottle still, blood dripping off of it. The third guy brandished a knife, he was charging at the man in front of him.

He thought he was fast enough, but he only sliced air, and felt the glass of the bottle shatter across his head. The last thing he saw, and felt while laying on the ground was the man's foot coming onto his face.

Naruto breathed hard, looking at the three in front of him. "You can keep the change, you dirty bastards." He spoke, before walking away. He heard cheering from the surrounding crowd as they partied.

He had just gave them a good show. That was all, and it sickened him.

**Naruto's apartment, later into the night. **

He took another drink as he played some guitar music on his stereo. The boy had managed to buy some more booze at the market, which was open late tonight. Tomorrow would be a festival, celebrating his 'father's' defeat. As the villager's would say.

He drank more, and more. Soon four bottles were strung about, he growled as he threw the fifth one. Too drunk to get it open. "Goddamn it, wasted money!" He shouted, "fucking bought too much!"

The boy's hair had been mopped up slightly, but his eyes were bloodshot. He was needing to answer natures call, he walked into the bathroom. Going to use the bathroom, he started to pee when he noticed the mirror.

He looked at himself, before laughing slightly. "You are one ugly mother..." he started, before suddenly seeing a small child in the mirror. _"Stop...hurting me..." _He threw his fist into the mirror, breaking it.

Glass breaching into his skin, made him grunt loud as blood dripped down into the bathroom. "The fuck was that..." he stated, before shaking it off. He slowly breathed, his vision blurry. He zipped up his pants, before walking back into the living room.

There he found the sixth bottle, which he managed to open. He slowly drunk it, swirling it around a little bit. _"I hope I don't wake up..." _he stated in his mind, before taking the last swig of the bottle.

He looked at the picture of Team Seven, before chucking the bottle at it. The sound of glass flooded the room, as Naruto stared at where the picture used to be. _"I'll just get a new one...for next year...and the year after...and the year..."_

"_Yeah...that sounds good..." _He thought, slowly closing his eyes as he sat on his futon. He soon fell asleep, and started to snore.

**The next morning, Naruto's birthday.**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Naruto, are you in there!" A loud feminine voice shouted, "come we got a surprise training day moron!" The same voice shouted, pounding his door. Naruto eyes struggled to open, before they snapped open at the jiggling of his lock.

"What...what the fuck..." He said holding his head, he reached down for a bottle. There was none with any bit of alcohol in them. The boy just sighed, brushing what he could under his bed, and walked towards the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to count to three, and you better have this door open!" The girl behind the door shouted, Naruto just lip synced mockingly with the girl. He moved towards his door, shirtless. Having taking it off in the middle of the night.

He unlocked door, opening to see his 'team.' Sakura was standing there, looking at him with a mixture of anger, and disgust. While Sasuke had a look of annoyance. "You could at least put a damn shirt on idiot!" She shouted at him.

Naruto shrugged, before walking back inside, closing the door. Sakura waited for a few minutes, and saw the door open again. Naruto pushing them out of the way so he could get out, "yeah, what is it guys? A mission?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear her Naruto, we've got a surprise training today." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had grown a second head.

He moved to say something, but Sakura cut him off. "Yeah didn't you hear me at all?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought training got canceled on pupil's birthdays?" He stated, but they didn't catch it.

Sasuke was the first to respond, "I don't remember that."

"me either Sakura agreed, but whose birthday would it be." Naruto eyes slightly widened, but he just chose to stay silent. Only uttering one thing before they started walking.

"No one's birthday..."

**Training grounds seven. **

"Hello everyone, happy festivities." Kakashi said, "I hope you all had a good nights sleep."

Sakura looked very good, having her hair brushed right, and all. Sasuke looked showered, which was important since he was a ninja, and need no body odor. Naruto, on the other hand looked like a train wreck.

"Teehee, yeah we did!" Sakura shouted, making the three others cringe slightly.

"I can't complain..." Sasuke said, though he now had a headache.

Naruto's right eye slightly twitched, "why did you wake me up?"

"Oh what ever do you mean Naruto, it's just a light practice day, well by light I mean weight wise." The groaning from the three genin meant that it was not exactly a fun thing with weights, but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Ungrateful mother..." _He suddenly had a weight vest hit him in the chest. Making go back with a "Umph!" which made him stumble into Sakura, due to his poor balance at the moment. The girl pushed him ass his head, accidentally landed on her chest.

"Pervert!" She shouted, slapping him hard on the back of the head. He brought his hands up, showing surrender.

He shook a little bit, but not out of fear...anger. "S-s-sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean it." Kakashi motioned her to stop before a beat down would ensure. The masked ninja just sighed, before getting out the clock.

"Listen up, teamwork will be essential here, you all have to at least lay a hand on me." He flipped down his mask above his right, "and...begin." Naruto was the first to move, attempting to kick the elite ninja. Who merely dodged.

Sasuke jumped off Naruto's back, and managed to come close, Sakura threw shuriken towards Kakashi as he dodged Sasuke. The man smiled at their teamwork, but frowned as he saw several puffs of smoke appear.

Five Naruto clones charged at Kakashi as he was in the air, the man quickly took out five kunai. Holding in between his hands, and he launched them with aided accuracy from the sharingan. The clones dispersed, but Sasuke came charging out with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi managed to dodge the strikes, before landing on the ground with his hand. Swiftly dodging each strike, while maintaining balance on his hands. He quickly flipped backwards, but managed to kick Sasuke in process.

Sending him flying towards a tree, which Naruto prevented by catching the raven haired boy. All the while taking the blow from the tree himself, he cringed at the pain, but smiled. "Hey there mi'lady." He jokingly called Sasuke, only to for him to push Naruto off.

"You dobe, I had him!"

"You didn't have shit!"

The two boys began to argue, only for Sakura to get thrown at Sasuke, who quickly dodged to the side. Leaving Naruto catch her, "what am I turning into the ringside here?" The blonde mumbled out loud before dropping Sakura.

"C'mon Naruto, quit being useless, and help me out here!" She shouted, Naruto eye twitched at useless. But, he sighed as he got out several shuriken. Along with wire, and smirked. He charged with Sakura, who threw her shuriken at Kakashi.

The masked man gracefully blocking each one, deflecting them off the kunai blade he held. Sasuke appeared behind him, and smirked. Naruto saw the smirk, and threw the shuirken which held a wire in each of them.

Kakashi noticing this with his stolen bloodline eye, easily evaded them, forcing Naruto to pull them back. "Damn it!" He called out, Sakura was no sooner on his case. The pink haired girl yelling at Naruto.

"You almost hurt Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, Naruto showing visible annoyance barely pulled the shuriken out of the way, but quickly jerked his arm back. Using his free arm, he grabbed a kunai from Sakura's pouch. Cutting the wire.

Kakashi who was in the tree saw the multitude of shuriken heading for him. _"Clever..." _Naruto was making hand seals, before the shuriken multiplied from just a mere six, to eighteen. Kakashi eyes narrowed, while his sharingan span as he did. Tracking each other of shuriken's movements.,

He easily dodged them, but became impressed since Naruto had mastered a new jutsu, along with Sasuke. The only one who hadn't being as such, of course, Sakura who still was learning more advance trap making skills.

Sasuke saw the man come out of the brush, and charged at him. Naruto charged with him. Sakura threw two kunai towards Kakashi. Who easily deflected them, only for Naruto and teammate to catch them.

They clashed with their sensei, who used just one blade to hold them off. He smirked under his mask as he kicked Naruto, but his eyes widen as the one had just kicked turn out to be a clone. The real Naruto appeared above Kakashi. His kunai pointed down.

The masked man, quickly dodged the incoming blow. Only to for the sound of metal meeting flesh to be heard. Naruto screamed out as Sasuke accidentally sunk his kunai into the blonde's arm. "Fucking hell!" He screamed out.

Sasuke stumbled back slightly, allowing Kakashi to disarm him, by kicking him to the ground. Sakura came running behind him, but he easily dodged her. Tripping her, Naruto on the other hand, still with the kunai in his left arm growled out.

"I'm not going down!" He shouted, only for Kakashi to raise his hand up.

"That's enough! Stop Naruto, you are wounded." The blonde merely gripped the kunai. Trying to pull it out, only to find part of it was inside the bone.

"I' .giving..ahh..up!" He shouted, but couldn't pull out the kunai.

"Enough, this practice is over, I'm sorry to say you failed for today." Kakashi said, but noticed the look of determination on Naruto's face. However, everyone else wasn't so forgiving. Naruto noticed Sasuke glare at him.

"You idiot, why could you be so slow at a time like that. We had him!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto didn't have the energy to respond. Only to grip the kunai further.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, if you'd just dodged at that moment we'd won." Sakura agreed, Naruto hanged his head low.

"Enough both of you, stop it!" Kakashi yelled at them, only to be ignored, along with shouted at.

Sasuke was the one to yell at their master, "no he has to hear it at some point, that he's just a detriment to the team overall!" Naruto scoffed at the jibe, but only gripped the kunai further. He watched as they continued to yell at him.

"Idiot!"

"Stupid asshole!"

"You are too slow!"

"Moron"

"_**Naruto...control your anger...not here..." **_It was far too late, Naruto growled out as he pulled the kunai out. Blood splattered on the ground, and seeped out of his arm. All the while he yelled out, "Enough!" Having taken enough for far too long.

Everyone fell silent as the wound on his arm began to steam close, he looked at them. "You ungrateful, uncaring, stupid pricks! I had a plan, my plan was simply to bog Kakashi-sensei down, and Sasuke you were the killing blow! You're the one that fucked up! If you learned to keep your balance, you'd not injured me!"

"That was a stupid plan Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, "you put yourself as a fodder!"

"Exactly, this why you should leave the strategy to us, you are too stupid to come up with a good one. Naruto, haven't you learn that?!" Sakura shouted at him.

The blonde shook with anger, before throwing the bloody kunai at Kakashi. Who easily dodged it, "go on, go for it! Go!" Naruto shouted, they just stayed still. He shook more, and more. Finally Kakashi saw what he meant.

Though he said they lost, in reality Naruto still hadn't compute this. In reality, on the real battle field...Naruto just gave his life for his team to have an opening. Sasuke, and Sakura didn't catch on. Which made Kakashi look at them with displeasure. Though he still didn't want to interfere. He wanted this to play out, but swore he had forgot something that day...he just couldn't remember what.

"Naruto, you didn't hear him right! You are being asshole if you had, we lost! You caused it, you are lucky that Kakashi isn't beating you too a bloody pulp." Sakura shouted, "you are so stupid!"

"Besides, you didn't want to come to training today anyway...I bet you wanted an excuse to go back to being lazy..." Sasuke added in, but this one was the one that finally brought Naruto crashing down.

They forgot...all of them, even Kakashi who even had the decency to stay silent. Though he didn't know if it was for better or worse. Naruto, just slowly started walking away, but did something they all never thought would happen.

He threw off his headband.

"Naruto, get back here! He hasn't dismissed us yet!" Sakura ordered the blonde boy.

"Yeah, go ahead and run, you seem to be doing that a lot lately!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned back around, before running at them. He lunged at them, grabbing two objects that were on their persons. He pulled. A necklace, though a simple symbol as being the only unique thing about it, was pulled from Sasuke's neck. While, Sakura hair tie pulled from her long pink hair.

"What the hell!" They both shouted, before Naruto took the necklace. Throwing it down to the ground, and stomped on it. Repeatably, and snapped the hair tie. Which was one of Sakura's favorite though it was given by the asshole she knew now.

Naruto stopped stomping, after Kakashi pulled him away. The cause was that if he didn't, the blonde may have hit Sakura. His cocked back fist certainly was the first sign of such a thing. There he saw that the two things were utterly destroyed.

"Naruto, why did you destroy my hair tie!" Sakura demanded, while Sasuke was lost in thought. Why would Naruto break his birthday gift, one the blonde gave a few months ago for his birthday. He looked at Naruto, now putting two, and two together.

"Naruto..." He started, only to see the blonde elbow Kakashi. Then take off running, he went to follow, but Sakura grabbed him. Kakashi had his hand outstretched. He then looked at them, before glaring hard.

"I know I am forgetful...but both of you...of all people..." He muttered, before having a lone tear leave his eye. Reminding him of how Obito ran away, after he'd forgotten his gift. That was the last day he'd seen him truly happy too.

"Forget what?!" Sakura shouted, "he's being a brat!" Kakashi lost control, and slapped her. Making her look up at him in shock, before he noticed the utter hate in his eyes. She whimpered at the sight.

"You forgot his birthday...the only day...never mind..." He said, before going after Naruto.

**A few hours later, Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto had manage to elude Kakashi, his naturally gifted stealth giving him the edge. However, he was inside of his transformation. Holding a few cases of alcohol. He was furious, he was so depressed to. The rage he felt earlier gave way into sadness.

He walked up his steps, and into his apartment. The blonde kicked open his door, sitting down on his bed. He cracked the first sake open. The boy began to chug it down, he didn't much care anymore. He wanted to sleep for the rest of the day.

Though unlike any other time, this time it wasn't helping. The inner voice inside of him, was far too unrelenting. He screamed as he downed the fourth bottle in rapid succession. Attempting to make himself pass out.

"Shut up!" He shouted, "Shut up shut up shut up!"

"_No will ever love you."_

"_Demon brat."_

"_Go die."_

"_Worthless dress"_

"_Idiot."_

"_You screwed us!" _

"_You are too slow." _

"_Please stop hurting me!" _

"_Please stop!" _

"_Please...stop..." _

"_Please...I can't..." _

He downed the sixth bottle, crashing it against the floor. Still no relieve was coming for him, and all he could here was the voices. Those damned voices. He walked up, quickly grabbing another bottle, and attempted to chug it down. Only to throw it back up.

"_**Enough, stop it Naruto!" **_

"_Go away!" _

"_**I can't watch you do this anymore!" **_

"_Why do you fucking care, huh? Why do you care gods be damned! You are the cause of all this, I wanted a normal life, you took away!" _

"_**Naruto...**_

"_You know what...they want the Kyuubi dead right?"_

"_**Wait...what are you?" **_

The boy walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a large knife, and looked at it. _**"No, now let's not be hasty...Naruto...Naruto!" **_The blonde shed tears as he slowly positioned the knife over his wrist. He wanted it to be slow. Hell, it wouldn't as much too him since the alcohol debunked some of the Kyuubi's healing powers.

If he had stabbed himself in the heart, the wound would've healed around it. Meaning the blonde would have incredible pain, before death. So this was slowest, and most painless way possible. He position the blade so close to his main vein.

"All around me...are sunflowers...sunflowers...to grow...and wither...hopeless dreams..." He sobbed while he started singing. He slowly brought the blade away from him, cutting into the artery. Blood poured down, "feel...the way...I should...dead inside..." blood dripped into the kitchen floor. Naruto did another quick slice. Severing the artery.

"_**No, no no no! No! No! I refuse this, I will not die! Not in you, not like this! No! No!" **_

"_Happy birthday...Kyuubi..." _

Naruto slowly began loose consciousness. He walked over towards the bed he always slept in, since having this lonely, trashy apartment. He laid upon it, and slowly his eyes closed.

Never to open again..

**Thump-thump-thump**

**Thump-thump-thump**

**Thum-uph-thump-thump**

**Thuuph-thiph-thump**

**Thump-thump**

**Thump...thump.**

**Thump...thump**

**Thump...thump...**

**Thump...thump...**

**...thump...**

**... ... ... ...**

"_NARUTO!" _


End file.
